legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 Final Part/Transcript
(Raynell and Erin are seen panting as they hide from Slimer) Erin: *Panting* Whew. Raynell: You think we lost her? Erin: Yeah. I think so. Raynell: Why does she want to kiss us? Erin: She and Batty are gay. Raynell: Whoa really? Erin: Yep. So is the Queen. Its the whole reason she kidnapped me. Raynell: Oh wow that reminds of that Gnash situation. Erin: Yeah. But not as completely perverted. Raynell: True. Erin: Yeah... Raynell: So uhhh, is it a good idea to keep the slime on our bellies? Erin: What do you mean? Raynell: I mean, what if she can control the slime even without being attached to it? Erin:....Don't scare me like that. Raynell: Well think about it: This slime is part of her body right? So wouldn't she- Erin: Yeah I'm making a run for the water and washing this off now. *Starts running* Raynell: *Follows Erin* Oh you know what? You were ALSO wearing that harem dress when you got kidnapped by Gnash! Erin: Yes I know! Raynell: Man you're a Targhul magnet in that outfit! Erin: I'm aware, but I still like the outfit! Raynell: True it is cute! Erin: That it is! Oh! Water! (Erin and Raynell jump into a pool of water) Erin: Ahh this should get the slime off. Raynell: *Sigh* Yeah. (Erin tries to scrub the slime) Erin: Hm? (Erin scrubs harder, but nothing happens) Erin: W-What?? It's not coming off! Raynell: *Scrubbing* Neither is mine! Erin: What the hell is going on?! ???: *Giggle* Erin: ! …. Raynell: Did you hear that? Erin:.... (Erin scrubs again) ???: *Giggle* Erin: Something's....laughing? Raynell:....Wait. Erin: Hm? Raynell: *Squints eyes* Keep scrubbing... Erin:... *Scrubs* ???: *Giggle* Erin and Raynell: !! …. Raynell: ERIN GET OUT OF THE WATER!!! (Erin and Raynell jump out of the water) Erin: W-What is it?! (Suddenly the water becomes white as Slime appears in the center) Slimer: Ooo I almost had you! Raynell: I knew it! You really CAN change you body to anything you want! Slimer: That I can! Erin: Wait so you can still feel the slime attached to us?! Slimer: You got that right! I can even control the slime to! Raynell: What?! (Suddenly the slime on Erin and Raynell forms a circle around they're waists) Erin: Huh?? (The slime shoots out and attaches to each other) Raynell: Whoa! Slimer: Now you to are chained up together! Erin: Aw crap! Raynell: Not good! Slimer: *Giggle* Got you two now! Erin: Hold on Raynell! (Erin forms an ice dagger) Erin: I'll just cut ourselves free! Raynell: NO ERIN!! Erin: Huh?? Raynell: Remember? She can FEEL the slime! If you cut it, you're gonna hurt her! Erin: Crap you're right! Raynell: Come on Slimer let us go! SLimer: I will! After you give me a little kissy! Erin: No! We'll... Find another way to break out! Slimer: Good luck with that! Raynell: Crap crap crap.... Erin: What do we do?? (Slimer slowly starts to approache the two) Raynell: !! Erin! Erin: Huh? Raynell: Scrub! Erin: W-Why?! Raynell: JUST SCRUB!! (Erin listens to Raynell and starts scubbing) Slimer: !! *Giggling* Erin: Huh?? Raynell: Just as I suspected! Erin wha- She's ticklish?? Raynell: Yep! And we can tickle her with the slime she's got attached to our waists! Erin: Wow Raynell! THat's really smart! Raynell: Thanks Erin! Erin: Not sure how that works but I can't argue with results! Raynell: Yeah! Slimer: *Giggling* Erin: Give it up Slimy! Raynell: This doesn't stop until you detach the slime! Slimer: No way! Erin: You asked for it! (Erin and Raynell start scrubbing the slime all over. Slimer keeps giggling trying to stand still but is unable to) Slimer: HAHAH! Okay okay okay! I give up! Raynell: You give?! Slimer: Yes yes! *Laughing* Just please have mercy! Erin: Good! (Erin and Raynell stop scrubbing) Raynell: Thank you. Erin: Now take the slime off of us. Slime: *Panting slightly* Okay okay. (The slime detaches, slides off Erin and Raynell and goes back to Slimer) Erin: Whew. Raynell: That's a relief. Erin: You okay down there Slimy? Slimer: *Stands up* Yeah I'm okay. Man you guys got me good. Erin: Yeah so did you. I was worried there when you put us in a slime chain. Raynell: But sorry you lost. Slimer: eh you can't win always. But next time I'll get those kisses from you two. Raynell: *Smirks sarcastically* Okay. Erin: *Smirk* But just remember one thing. Slimer: What's that? Erin and Raynell: We both know you're greatest weakness now. Slimer: Oh you may know my weakness girls, but I have plenty of other ways to trap you. I'm FULL of surprises. (Slimer goes back into the pool) Slimer: Let's play again sometimes besties! (SLimer sinks into the water and vanishes) Erin and Raynell:.... Erin: We're gonna have to warn the girls to be on guard with her around. Raynell: Yeah. ???: Guys? (The two turn to find Batty approaching) Erin: Ah Batty! Raynell: What's up? Batty: Everything okay? Thought I heard a banshee scream or something out here. Erin: Oh we just had a run with Slimer. Batty: Did you girls kiss her? Erin: No! Raynell: But we managed to get her to back off for now. Batty: Really? Erin: Yep! Raynell: We used teamwork and found her weakness together! Batty: You found she's ticklish huh? Erin: That's right! *Pats Raynell's back* Thanks to THIS big smart girl! Raynell: Aww Erin! Now you're making me blush! Erin: *Giggle* Raynell: *Smile* Batty: Well since you girls had your fun with Slimer, its my turn! Erin: Huh? Raynell: What do you mena? (Batty walks up to the two, then tightly wraps one arm around they're waists) Erin: Whoa what are- Batty: Hang on! (Batty flies off with Erin and Raynell) Erin: WHOA!!! Raynell: *Cover eyes* TOO HIGH!! TOO HIGH!!! (Batty flies high and high but then stops at a certain point and flaps there) Erin: Hey what's the big idea!? Batty: Check out the view. (Erin looks) Erin:.... Whooooooa…. (Erin sees the town, the water, the forests, the desert, many of Sequin Land's beauty) Erin: This... This is amazing. Raynell: Y-....Yeah.... Batty: Impressive right? Erin: Yeah. Man so this is what its like to fly. Batty: Yeah! And there's so much more to see! (Batty slowly flies off in a random direction, holding onto Erin and Raynell. As Batty flies the two admire the views of the sea, the animals and the people roaming around) Erin: Oooooooo..... Raynell: Amazing! (The 3 are met by birds as they fly by) Raynell: Woooow! (Batty flies a bit lower as they near a tree. Erin snags a couple of apples from one and gives one to Raynell) Erin: Bon appetite! Raynell: Yay, apples! (The two eat the apples as Batty continues to fly around) Batty: *Smile* Erin: Oh man! Wait till Slimy hears about this! Raynell: She'll flip! (After a few minute,s Batty lands to where she first lifted off, and lets go of Erin and Raynell) Batty: Did you have fun girls? Erin: That was amazing!! Raynell: Best experience ever! Batty: You wanna go tell Slimy? Erin: Sure! (The two turn to the pool) Erin: Hey Slimy! (Slimer slowly pops her head out of the water) Slimer: Yeeeees? Erin: You won't believe this! We flew! Slimer: Oh! Did BAtty take you flying?! Raynell: Yeah! It was so beautiful! Slimer: Wow! Erin: I know! Raynell: It was the greatest feeling ever! (Batty then gets a sinister smile as she approaches Erin and Raynell from behind) Batty: Hey girls. Erin: Hm? Batty: Prank time! (Batty pushes the two into the pool) Erin: WHOA!! *Splash* Raynell: Surprise prank! My weakness! *Splash* (The two girls get they're heads out of the water) Erin: Cheap trick Batty! Raynell: Yeah! Batty: Sorry girls. But hate to say it, but its not over yet. Erin: Huh? (Batty points at Slimer. The girls look at her as she gets a sinister smile) Erin and Raynell: !! GET OUT OF THE WATER!! (But its too late. The girls find themselves unable to move) Erin: !! Raynell: Oh no I'm stuck! Erin: Gnn, me too! Slimer: I got you both now! (The girls look at Slimer) Slimer: And this time you won't be able to tickle me now that you can't move your arms or legs! Erin: Crap she's right! Raynell: Now what?! (The two look in horror) Erin: Y-You....You're not gonna hurt us are you? Slimer: No no no girls! I'd NEVER hurt you! (The girls sigh with relief. Slimer however goes up to Erin, puts her hands on her shoulders) Slimer: But now its time for my kissy kissy! Erin: AH NO!!! Raynell: Please Slimy, we don't swing that way! SLimer: But I do! *Starts puckering her lips and moving to Erin* Erin: *Struggling* NO NO NO NO NOT AGAIN!! Raynell: Crap what do I do?! (Raynell then gets an idea) Raynell: Wait, I can still grow tendrils! I can use those! (Raynell then grows a tendril out of her shoulder) Raynell: Slimy! Slimer: Huh? (Raynell grabs onto a tree branch with the tendril) Raynell: I'm going free! Slimer: Huh?? (Raynell then manages to pull herself free from the slime with the tendril, landing outside the pool) Raynell: Whew! Erin: RAYNELL WAIT!!! WHAT ABOUT ME?!! Slimer: Yeah! I still have to give Erin her kiss! Raynell: *Smirk* (Raynell then pulls out a handful of slime) Raynell: Yeah well, I prepared for that too. Which is why I grabbed this. Erin: Slime? Raynell: Remember the weakness? Erin: *Gasp* Slimer: !! No wait! Raynell: Why should I? Slimer: Um.... B-Batty! Stop Raynell before its too late! (Batty is seen gone) Slimer: Batty? Batty: *Voice* Yeah? (Slimer looks up to find Batty watching from the trees) Slimer: Batty! You gotta help me! Batty: Help you with what? Slimer: She's got my slime! Batty: Hm, sounds fun Slimy. SLimer: You need to stop her! She's gonna tickle me! Batty: Hmm.. I could buuuut… Slimer But what? Batty: This is between you 3. Soooo yeah. Slimer: Batty! Raynell: Look, I'll be nice Slimy. Let Erin go and I'll put the slime back in. Okay? Slimer: *Moans* ………… Fine. (Slimer moves away from Erin and suddenly Erin can move) Erin: *Gasp* YES! FREEDOM! (Erin crawls out of the slime and onto land) Erin: Thanks Raynell! Raynell: Don't mention it. Slimer: Now can you put the slime back? Raynell: Hmm.... Slimer: Come on bestie you promised! Raynell: Okay, okay. A deal's a deal. And cause you called me bestie. (Raynell throws the slime and Slimer absorbs it) Slimer: Ah much better. Raynell: *Smile* Batty: Aww man, and the action was just getting good! Erin: Oh Batty, don't think I forgot what you did to us. I'll get back at you for this later. Batty: You can try, but I'm not as easy to deal with as Slimy is. Erin:...We'll see about that. Batty: *Smirk* Raynell: So guys, now what do we do? Slimer: Hmm, I don't know. Batty: I think we've done all the fun stuff for now. Erin: Hm, true. Raynell: Well let's just stay outside for now. There's still a lot more out here we can do! Slimer: Okay! Erin: But you need to get out of the pool Slimer. Slimer: Aww okay. (Slimer gets out of the pool and Batty flies down to join them) Batty: Well, let's go everyone! Erin: Alright! Raynell: Fun time! (The four nod and run off to have more fun) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales